


Hagrid the Godfather

by Wingzrooke



Series: Hagrid as a Godfather [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF!Hagrid, Clever!Hagrid, Hagrid the Godfather, Harry gets a family from the first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: Instead of Sirius Black, the clever and smart James and Lilly Potter chose a very different godfather for their special son. If Voldemort managed to kill them, they reasoned, then it would take someone really strong and really clever to protect their child. Someone no one would expect. They chose two names at first, but finally they settled on the later option. Their reasoning was that even less people would suspect Hagrid the half-giant of being Harry Potter’s godfather than they would Severus Snape. In public Sirius Black was the boy’s godfather, but the actual magic and paper was filled in with Rubeus Hagrid’s name.Even the Potters could not have expected how this would change the infant Harry Potter’s life. After all, Hagrid trusted Dumbledore with almost everything. Almost being the key word. For to Hagrid his creatures came before everything else, even himself. And to a half-Giant, Humans were little more than another type of creature.





	Hagrid the Godfather

**Hagrid the Godfather: Part I**

_The Godfather who fulfills his duties_

 

* * *

 

               Rubeus Hagrid strode grimly up the front walk, the words letting him through without so much as a shimmer. He smiled grimly when he remembered that Dumbledore could not so much as sense this residence. The old man had been forced to use a double-spy to destroy the babe’s parents so his blasted prophecy could be fulfilled. Though Hagrid regretted James and Lilly’s deaths very much, he was more glad that his wee little tyke had survived. Even though he had not yet entered the residence, he could feel the babe’s need for him pulsing in their bond as godfather and god child. Someone scurried past him on either side. On one side was Voldemort and Dumbledore’s minion, the pathetic rat. On the other ran the new potions master and spy for the order.  

                The half-giant snorted to himself. Obviously, the two vermin thought him blind as they in the dark. Even in his rat-form, Pettigrew did not see in the dark as well as anyone with Giant blood could. Still, the little humans were of very little concern to him this night. He had been give a task by the Headmaster that needed to be fulfilled before he could once again take up his important duties.  He spared only a moment to glance sadly at the two corpses of his once-friends as he moved through the house. When he came to his tiny tot’s crib, Rubeus gently picked up the wee thing and cradled the lad against his chest.

                “Don’t you worry none, little Harry. A quick stop with Dumbledore and then we’ll start on making sure you develop your natural defenses even more.” Hagrid murmured quietly to his little one.

The little one fussily rubbed his face against his ‘aggid’s moleskin overcoat. The half-giant chuckled at the sleepy little tyked as he moved outside one more. Outside he found Sirius Black just pulling up on a motorcycle.

                “Hagrid.” Sirius greeted solemnly. Neither glanced at the house that burned behind them. Hagrid nodded to him solemnly.

                “Black.” Rubeus replied evenly.

                “Is Harry alright?” Sirius asked. Rubeus nodded.

                “He is. I’ve been tasked to bring him to Dumbledore.”

                “Give him to me, Hagrid. I’m his godfather. I’ll make sure Dumbledore sees him and then take him to raise as my own.” Sirius ordered. Hagrid grimaced internally, but outwardly he kept his solemn demeanor. Apparently the Potters had not chosen to inform their best friend that he was Godfather in name only, another cover much like the one Sirius’d devised with Peter. Looking back, Hagrid wondered if that same ploy was what inspired the Potters to choose a secret Godfather. Shaking off the thought, Rubeus shook his great big head.

                “Yeh c’n come along, if yeh like, but I’ve got me orders.” Hagrid stated firmly. Like he would let the great-big man-child raise his little one. And the boy was his little one, now. The magical Godfather’s oath, after all, made it so the boy could claim him if he so desired. All in good time, the half-giant thought. Hagrid really wanted to to offer some pointers to the younger man, but doing so might tip his hand to Dumbledore. As much as Hagrid admired Dumbledore, Harry was _Rubeus Hagrid’s_. As much as Hagrid was fond of the “marauders,” excluding the rat that had gotten Harry’s parents killed (naturally), Sirius was not Rubeus’. So the half-giant stood silently as Sirius’s eyes darted from the tiny bundle of blankets in Hagrid’s arms to the burning house and back. Finally, reluctantly, Sirius tossed a set of keys to Hagrid.

                “Take my bike, Harry likes to fly. He _hates_ side-along apparating, and it always make him sick.” Sirius grudgingly muttered.

                “ ‘preciate it, Black.”  Rubeus rumbled as he settled his tiny bundle down into the sidecar that already had one of Lilly’s “Baby Seats” installed. Hagrid started up the great black motorcycle, which surprisingly seemed to be holding up to his weight rather well. Then he was off, roaring into the sky on his motor bike. Flying the bike, he found, was not quite as fast as apparating, but it seemed to do Harry good. The little boy had fallen asleep sometime between when he’d entered the airspace over Bristol and Hagrid’s next check on the securely strapped in tot. At least if they were careful, the young boy might sleep through the next bit. Just in case, Hagrid lay a bit of Giant’s magic on the boy. It was one of the Giant’s great secrets that they had their own magic. Most just thought Giants _were_ magic, and they didn’t also _have_ magic. The swift wind surrounding Hagrid slowed to a gentle breeze as the front wheels met blacktop once more on a random street in Bristol. It was now or never, Rubeus thought grimly. He had to insure his tiny one survived whatever happened to him whilst he was apart from Hagrid. The half-giant knew what Dumbledore _said_ he was going to do with Rubeus’ boy, but what Dumbledore said and did were sometimes very different things. It was one of the reasons Hagrid contrived to be as un-useful to Dumbledore while at the same time being the exact opposite.

                Chaos, Luck, and Magic cackled in the background as they hid both the half-giant and the baby from Fate’s sight for just long enough for Hagrid to finish up his self-appointed task. Gently Rubeus took out a tiny little sewing needle. He held it gingerly between a finger and thumb. To any regular-sized human, the needle would have looked like one a fairy might use. For Hagrid, the needle seemed even smaller and he’d taken care to put an extra-big handle on the end of the thing so he could grip it surely. Rubeus very carefully pricked one of the babe’s tiny fingers. Still under the effect of a giant’s sleep-magic, Harry didn’t even stir. Rubeus smiled down fondly as he used a much bigger, stronger, diamond needle to pierce his own thick finger. Carefully his pressed the tip their fingers, both welling with blood, together.

                “I, Rubeus Hagrid, son of Fridwulfa the Giantess and Harold Hagrid, do solemnly invoke a Giant’s Godfather bond. This babe, having named me the child’s Godfather in Human Magic and Human Law, have passed on in this world. In order to fully protect, raise, and help my Godson, I name him my son in blood, Giant Law, and Giant Magic. _So Mote It Be._ ” The half-giant felt his two magics rise up and tie the child to him as though the boy was his own son. He smiled as the boy’s hair became wilder than the tame hair of both his parents, his form also became just slightly bigger – as might be expected of one who had a third the blood of a giant. Rubeus suspected that if Harry were to open his eyes, they would be sharper and more cunning as well. Though most didn’t know it, Giants were more intelligent than Humans as well. Their massive brains alone helped account for some of it, their way of thinking another.

                The half-giant resettled the babe in his arms to account for the bulkier weight of the child’s new bone structure, and then took off. He did not make another stop until his tires came down on the rode just outside the corner of Privet Drive. Rubeus was going just fast enough that his keen ears caught the tail-end of a conversation before they heard the bike roaring closer.

                *1 “You think it – _wise_ —to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?” Minerva McGonagall murmured questioningly.

                “I would trust Hagrid with my life,” said Dumbledore.

                “I’m not saying his heart isn’t in the right place,” said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, “but you can’t pretend he’s not careless. He does tend to –what was that?” *1 McGonagall cut herself off as the sound of his bike reached the two humans. Hagrid’s hands clenched on the handlebars as he heard the words about his worthiness for taking care of his little man. As though Hagrid would ever be careless with one of _his_.  

                *2 “Hagrid,” said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. “At last. And where did you get that motorbike?”

                “Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,” said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. “Young Sirius Black lent it me. I’ve got him, sir.”

                “No problems, were there?”

                “No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin’ around. He fell asleep as we was flyin’ over Bristol.”

                Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped but, like a bolt of lightning.

                “Is that where – ?” whispered Professor McGonagall.

                “Yes,” said Dumbledore. “He’ll have that scar for ever.” *2 Hagrid listened angrily as Dumbledore and McGonagall debated healing Hagrid’s child. They didn’t so much as put an ointment on the tot’s open wound! He quietly buried his resentment and disbelief where no one else would see it. Yet. He allowed himself a kiss “goodbye” to Harry and just because he was irritated with them, burst out into (fake) noisy tears and howling about “leaving Harry to live with Muggles.” Predictably, both Humans were more concerned with hushing the half-giant up than with truly comforting him. Hagrid hid the vicious smile in his handkerchief while he composed himself.

                Finally Dumbledore settled the little one on the stoop and bid them all leave. Hagrid made his excuses and quickly went to work “returning” the bike. When he got to Black’s flat, however, the man was nowhere to be found. Unable to return the bike without the man there, as he had no parking place, Hagrid shrugged and flew the bike to his own place. Then he parked the bike behind his own hut. Rubeus’ first instinct was to immediately return for his boy, but he knew that would throw suspicion onto him. Dumbledore expected Hagrid to immediately return to the castle. Grumbling under his breath, Hagrid went up to the castle to rejoin the rest of the staff and students at the Halloween feast.

                He wanted to glare balefully at all the students down below, celebrating the death of Lilly and James Potter, but once again that would throw suspicion onto him, when the boy disappeared. So instead he buried his true feelings deeply once more and then smiled at his neighbors cheerfully. There was time enough to rescue his little lad tomorrow. And besides, Dumbledore was also at the feast now, having gotten there before Hagrid. Much as Rubeus was loath to leave his little one out in the cold, the boy had the hardiness of the giants now and would not come to harm. At least, not for as long as Hagrid had his eyes on Dumbledore. Tomorrow morning, whilst even Dumbledore was still sleeping, he would run and fetch his beautiful boy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m not sure what exactly inspired this story. One moment I was reading a story that had nothing to do with this, and then I thought “what if Hagrid was Harry’s Godfather?” and then: “Oh! What if Hagrid was much smarter than everyone thought, and noticed more than they thought?” and then I thought about how protective Hagrid is of his creatures and his right to keep them. And how he keeps them behind even Dumbledore’s back. Somehow, this story was born. I have a couple different ideas on where the story could go from here, and I hope to write at least two of them, so I am posting this one as the first work in the series so I can do two different versions of “what happens next.” 
> 
> Also, the sections marked with *1 & *2 are quotations from the actual book.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my story!
> 
> Wingzrooke


End file.
